Meery Christmas Love
by nushashi369
Summary: This is my late christmas story, so I really don't have a summary.


Here is the Lemon I worked on. Please enjoy the best you can. Oh and review please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another normal day on Horai Island. Well if you can call people running around carrying boxes into storage areas, knightmare frames being dropped off from boats, and doing this at five in the morning.

In a group, the Red Lotus of Japan stood with the rest of the higher chain of command of the Black Knights watching everything playing out with a red fur coat wrapped around her body. The wind blew by, causing Kallen to shiver, despite the warmth she has on. "Tell me again why we are out here again?" She asked turning to face everyone in the group. Everyone just gave a shrug. Ohgi answered the question the best he can think of. "I don't know why. Zero told us to oversee the shipments and storage of the knightmares and supplies." Kallen turned to Ohgi with narrowed eyes. "And where is Zero?"

"I'm right over here." Everyone jumped as they turned to see Zero leaning on the wall of the building everyone is sitting near. "Why did you need to know where I was Q1?" Kallen waved her hands in front of her face in a panicky manner. "Oh no reason Zero! I just wanted to know if anyone knew what we are going to do after this since we didn't know where you were since you didn't meet with us today." Zero nodded his head. "I see. Well if you must know, after this you will have the rest of the day off. No meetings, just a day to relax in your way." Everyone had shocked expressions on their face. Kallen was the first to shake off her shock. "So you are saying that there is nothing to do after this?" A nod. "And your saying that there will be no meetings to go to after this?" Another nod. "And we get to have a break for the rest of the day?" Again another nod. Kallen narrowed her eyes. "What is going on? You usually never give us a day off let alone relax nowadays." Zero shrugged. "Call it an early Christmas present from me to all of you." Confusion ran through the group. "Christmas present?" Todoh asked, very much confused like the rest of the group. Zero nodded. "Yes, Christmas present. Today is Christmas after all. I only asked you to do this today because today is a day to relax and enjoy the time. Now since I told you about this I have to inform everyone else of today." With that, Zero swept his cape and walked to a stairway near the building that oversaw all the unloading and storing. Zero coughed loudly over the sound, which caused everyone to stop and become silent as they see their leader. "Black Knights! As you may know, today is a day meant to relax and enjoy your families company. So after all of you finish this task I have given you on this early morning efficiently, I have one more task for all of you to complete." After a few groans from some people in the audience of his, Zero swiped his cape to the side. "I want all of you to enjoy the rest of the day to do as you please and celebrate Christmas with your loved ones. That is all. Merry Chirstmas and enjoy your day off." As soon as he ended his sentence, everyone cheered and shouted "THANK YOU ZERO!", then rushed to finish all the unloading to go their loved ones on the island.

Kallen stared at the retreating figure of Zero until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to look at CC, who was in a green fur coat with her white knee-high boots, and her her normal emotionless face, but to Kallen, she can see that CC is unsure about something. Instead of asking what was wrong, she gave a direct question. "Oh CC. What do you need? Don't tell me you came here just to annoy me?" Instead of her usual smirk she gave her, she simply said, "Come with me. I need to tell you something." Kallen was confused beyond what she can comprehend. CC telling her something instead saying something to piss her off? Kallen could've sworn that Hell was frozen over and the devil was begging to God to cause Hell to be in flames again. She shook off her shock and downright confusion and followed the green-haired witch into an isolated room that overlooked the whole island. Along the way she managed to catch a glimpse of CC's face. She was shocked to see that she was blushing faintly. She managed to keep the shock from appearing on her face, but she was thinking of why the witch was blushing of all times. Once she closed the door, Kallen turned to CC with a serious expression.

"Ok. What's wrong? You seem a little off today. What's going on?" CC only looked away and turned to the window. "Let me ask you a question. You only get one shot at this, so answer very truthfully." Kallen was too confused to ask what she had to answer, let alone know what she had to answer. CC turned to Kallen and looked right into her eyes. "Tell me. Do you love Lelouch?"

"What?" Kallen's eyes were wide and walked backwards til he crashed into the wall. "Do I love Who?"

CC had a straight face. "I said, 'Do you love Lelouch?' Well? Are you going to answer the question or not? Remember, you have only one answer to give me. If you say no, I can easily ask someone else to help me out with this. I know this is out of the blue-"

"No Kidding!"

CC sighed. "But... what is your answer?"

Kallen was having an internal struggle thinking about if she did love Lelouch. She knew she fell in love with Zero, but Lelouch? There was no way she would love that arrogant, snobby, and weak boy she knew at Ashford. CC's voice snapped her from her struggle.

"You must know, Zero and the boy you knew as Lelouch Lamperouge is all but a mask for the boy that is Lelouch Vi Britannia. When he is Zero, he becomes a cold, calculating revolutionary that makes Brittannians fear him. When he is Lelouch Lamperouge, he becomes a schoolboy that likes to gamble, ignore girls that are trying to flirt with him, annoy some of his classmates, and becomes a slave to the student council president." CC smirks with that sentence, then suddenly has a straight face again. "You only know those two masks, but you don't know the boy underneath those masks." Kallen raises an eyebrow. "What masks? I thought he was always like that, even when he was a prince." CC shook her head. "Not all of the time. He only removes his mask when he is around his sister. Haven't you noticed that when he is around his sister, he becomes very different?" Kallen looks back into her memories and tries to remember the times that Lelouch was around Nunnally. Slowly, her eyes become wide as she remembers the boy that she thought was an arrogant, apathetic, and perverted boy become a kind, gentle, and loving brother whenever Nunnally is in the room. The realization of this made Kallen remember her brother. 'Naoto was just like that as well. Lelouch isn't that different from Oni-sama after all.' CC interrupted her again. "So? Did you see what I was trying to show you?" Kallen nodded her head, a sad expression on her face. "Yes. Lelouch was exactly like my older brother with me. Caring for his little sister and doing what he can even if she didn't want anything to be done. Nunnally was like me and Lelouch was my brother." CC nodded. "Yes. Now do you see what kind a boy Lelouch really is?" Kallen nodded, then remembered the reason she is here. "Why did you make me remember what Lelouch is like when he is around Nunnally?"

CC stared at her with sad eyes. "Because if you must know, Lelouch is in a lot of pain right now. Nunnally was taken from him, and he can't do anything right now to save her. She is being used by the emperor to lure Lelouch and me into a trap that he set up. I wanted to show you how happy he was then, and see how determined to get her back now. I asked you to remember because I wanted to show you how much your life and his are similar. Now I want to know." She walked up to Kallen and stared at her long and hard. "Do you love Lelouch?" For Kallen, the answer was easier to answer now than when she was asked at the beginning. Kallen smiled and put her hand out in front of her. "Yes, I love Lelouch. Now what do you need my help with?"

CC gladly shook Kallen's hand, but she was blushing which confused Kallen a bit. "Well since it is Christmas, I wanted to give Lelouch a present. But since I eat pizza using his credit card, I don't want to buy anything, since he would think I only bought it with his card, and be pissed off. So I wanted to do something for him. But I needed to have someone to help me. I'm glad it is you to help me. Your the only girl here that knows Zero's identity and the only girl I know." Kallen had a raised eyebrow. "Ok... So what are you and me going to do for Lelouch?" CC looked really embarrassed right now, so she went up to Kallens ear and whispered what she wanted to do.

"WHAT!" Kallen's scream has heard around the island, which everyone stopped and looked around, but dismissed it and continued with what they were doing. With Kallen, she had jumped to the other side of the room, shock written on her face. "You want me to do that?" CC nodded with a very deep blush on her face. "I'm serious about this. Right now, Lelouch is probably back to being depressed. I want to help heal him. It will take time, but I want him to become happy again. When I watched Lelouch and Nunnally interact with each other, I was glad that he was genuinely happy instead of being being insincere with the other girls in the academy. I can tell you that he cares for you more than the other girls, right below his sister."

"He does?" Kallen's voice was quiet, but CC heard her. "Yes, you are in the group that he cares more than the rest. The common girls that are infatuated with him are in the group that he doesn't care for. You are in the group that he actually cares for. The other members of this group are the student council, and yours truly. The last group is the one he loves. The only one that is is that group right now is Nunnally. The other member was Euphie, but you know how that turned out. That caused him a lot of pain. I want to heal that pain, and help him become stronger. I want you to help me with it as well." Kallen was Feeling very nervous right now. She nervously swallowed, then nodded. "Alright, I'll help. I want to help him through this as well." CC smiled, not a fake one, but a real one, full of happiness. "Thank you Kallen. Now let's go, there is bound to be a party later on, and if I don't know better, Lelouch would be watching it within the shadows. So we have at least a few hours before we start. So I will ask you this. Are you ready to do this? You can always back down." Kallen shook her head. "No. I'm going through this just as you are." CC smiled. "Alright. Well I'll see you later then Q1." She then went to her ear. "Enjoy the last of your time being a virgin." CC whispered, which made Kallen blush. When she saw CC, she was smirking. " See you soon Kallen." With that, she turned and left, leaving Kallen flustered and thinking about what is going to happen later in the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the majority of the Black Knights are having a party, celebrating like normal adults would. A tree was placed in the center of this all, standing twelve feet tall, adorned with all sorts of ornaments and tinsel. The members of the Back Knights are all surrounding the tree drinking their drinks, or chatting away like they have no care for the world. Ohgi and the others were spread across the area, Todoh and the Holy Swords sitting down and talking with each other, and Tamaki, well being Tamaki.

Watching all of this in the shaodw, Zero looks on as everyone is enjoying themselves. Underneath the mask, Lelouch sighed deeply. 'Everyone is having a great time, and I can't join in on the fun. It makes sense since I'm supposed to be the man that is all serious and works nonstop, not enjoying himself and talking amongst others.' Another sigh escaped his lips. "No use staying here. I might as well go back to my room and work on what needs to me done tomorrow." He muttered to himself. With that thought, Zero pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and left for his room.

Little did he know was that he was followed by two figures sneaking behind him, following him down the halls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Zero entered his private quarters, he closed the door and decided to go to the bedroom and go to sleep. Once he opened the door, he raised an eyebrow, seeing that CC wasn't there to lay in the bed. "Hmm. Where is she? Ehh, it doesn't matter, I can finally sleep on a bed." Before he can take a step into the room, the door to his quarters opened. When he turned around, Lelouch's eyes widened and he gasped at what he saw at the doorway of his room.

Kallen and CC were both dressed in a red with white trim dress that ended just a bit past their thighs. For shoes, they were wearing red boots that had white trim around the ankles and ended below the knee. Lastly, both wore Santa hats to complete the amazing sight that Lelouch was seeing. For Lelouch, he was slack-jawed at seeing both CC and Kallen wear something nothing he has never seen seen they wear before.

Kallen was the first to speak after the silence. "Ahem! Hello Lelouch." She said nervously. Lelouch cleared his throat. "Hello Kallen." He looked towards CC. "Why are the two of you dressed like this?" Surprisingly, Kallen answered instead of CC. "Because... we wanted to give you your present." Lelouch had no time to react as Kallen grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the lips. Lelouch's eyes widened further as he was shocked to do anything else. He can feel the passion and longing of Kallen with the kiss. Slowly, he returned the kiss with equal passion and held her hips to keep her from moving. Once they pulled away to regain their breath, they looked into each others eyes. "Kallen... why did you..." Lelouch asked, confused by the sudden openness of emotion. Kallen blushed as she looked away. "I love you Lelouch. I love you because not only because you remind me of my brother, but because you are trying to liberate the homeland which I love. I know how much you are hurting right now, so I wanted to take the pain away." With that, Kallen pushed Lelouch onto the bed. Lelouch was startled when he hit the bed, so he didn't have time to react when Kallen came on top of him and removed the top part of his Zero suit. Lelouch was about to push Kallen off his his hands, but Kallen intercepted them with her own and forced them onto the bed. Lelouch looked up at Kallens face and saw that she had a fire in her eyes, determined to finish what she started. "Kallen, what are you doing?" Kallen lowered her face closer to Lelouch's and whispered, "I'm going to make love with you." With that she ripped off Lelouch's pants and boxers. Lelouch was about to pretest again, but a kiss from Kallen silenced him from doing anything. Kallen then grabbed Lelouch's manhood and started to rub his manhood to get it hard and to full length. Once it was hard enough, she looked down to see that it became seven inches in length. Kallen was hesistant, but started to lower her body to hover above the fully erect penis. Kallen was very nervous right as she was about to lose her virginity to Lelouch. She looked up to Lelouch's face and smiled, then kissed him while placing her weight down onto Lelouch's manhood. Kallen moaned in pain as Lelouch was halfway inside. She decided to brace the pain and become a women once and for all. She dropped her whole body, and with that, she broke her barrier and Lelouch was fully inside her. She screamed into his mouth as his penis went past her barrier. Tears soon flowed down her cheeks as pain went through her body. She opened her eyes to stare at Lelouch, who had concern in his eyes. Kallen smiled despite the pain she in in. She nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

He lifted her hips, then brought her back down, going deeper into her than before. Kallen screamed again, but it sounded less painful that before. Lelouch continued with his rhythm of lifting her and dropping her onto his member, the pain Kallen left dulled everytime he dropped her down on his rock-hard member. Soon, Kallen opened her eyes and kissed Lelouch again, wrapping her arms around his head. Lelouch returned the kiss while still keeping his hands on her hips, and thrusting into her. Kallen broke the kiss to gasp as much air as she can from feeling the immeasurable amount of pleasure she was feeling right now. The thrusting continued to move faster, until it literally came down to Kallen about to pass out from not enough air coming into her system, moaning and having her eyes rolled back into her eyelids. Lelouch was coming closer and closer to his release every time he would thrust into her. He felt that she was close to her limit as well since he felt her channel twitching. Then, she lost control of herself and released. Kallen's vision went white as she released, Lelouch's thrust adding more to her immense pleasure. She felt him release his seed into her with one last thrust that Kallen thought would've ripped her apart. Kallen's arms gave out as she collapsed onto Lelouch, who surprisingly wasn't gasping for air as he usually would when he would do something active. Lelouch lifted Kallen's head to give her a kiss on the lips before pulling out of her. Lelouch placed Kallen at his side then asked her a question that was bugging him. "Kallen. Why did you do that? Why did you have sex with me?" Kallen, who was still recovering her breath, only said, "I wanted to help CC give you her present. She wanted to have a threesome with you, me, and her as a present since you did so much for her, she wanted to give you something that can't be given to anyone else; her body." Lelouch spun around to face CC, who was at the foot of the end blushing, looking at them.

"You wanted to do this?" CC nodded her head. "Yes. Since I bought a lot of pizza with your card, I didn't want to use that to get you anything. Besides, a gift like that isn't worth anything compared to something like this." She gestured to herself and Kallen. "I want to give you a day where you can spend with loved ones. Since Nunnally isn't here, I wanted to help fill that void. I don't mean replace Nunnally, just help stop the pain of you not being with her. We both know how much you love her Lelouch, that is why I asked Kallen to help me. We both love you Lelouch. We both want to heal the hole in your heart and close it again with love. I know you haven't felt love for a long time, but you must know that me and Kallen love you beyond any means. We not only give you our bodies to you, we would give up our lives to protect you, even save you from the abyss of despair. We want to and will help you save your sister, Lelouch."

Lelouch was speechless. He found out that both CC and Kallen loved him. How can these two love him? Kallen was a girl who hated britannians for most of her life, and CC, who lived longer than anyone in time. They both want to help him saving Nunnally. They were willing to throw away their lives to save him. Why? He asked himself that after CC was done with her explanation. He then realized something very weird. CC wasn't being herself. Not only did she ask Kallen to help her with this, she didn't have her usual smirk on her face. When he looked into her eyes, he saw love that was hidden, but it was there. "Your wish." CC's face turned to confusion. "Your wish is to be loved. That's why you are doing this. This is why you asked Kallen to help you. You wanted to make me to experience love again didn't you?" CC felt her eyes widen. Lelouch knew of her true wish. But how? She didn't tell him. "I must say that you went through a lot of trouble to do this. Let me repay you for all your hard work." Lelouch leaned in and gave CC a long and passionate kiss. CC was shocked about the kiss, but melted right into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down with her. Suddenly, CC was lifted up and placed onto the bed, laying on her back. She made a surprised sound, but she then felt Lelouch's lips pressed on her again.

Lelouch was between her legs, and was pressing his now rejuvenated manhood against CC's entrance. He rubbed his member against her lips before sliding past her barrier. CC screamed, but Lelouch's mouth muffled it, blocking any sound from coming out. Lelouch pulled back in surprise. "Your a virgin?" He asked shocked. CC nodded her head slightly. "I never had any real lovers. Every one of my contractors in the past either abused me or I left them because they couldn't fulfill my wish." Lelouch's eyes softened. "I see. Well I will do my best to please you to the best of my abilities." He pulled back, before thrusting in again, having him fully inside of her. CC whimpered, the pain still unbearable. After awhile, the whimpers became moans as CC's body accepted his huge organ, urging him to move faster. Lelouch gladly obliged, pulling himself out to the tip, then slamming himself back inside. CC's breath was taken away, and she was trying to regain her breath, but another slam prevented her from receiving any air into her lungs. Soon, CC lost control of herself and released, which prompted Lelouch to release his seed inside of her at the same time. Both CC and Lelouch were trying to regain their breath. "You.. were... amazing... Lelouch." CC managed to pant out between breaths. Lelouch looked at her.

"If you thought that was amazing, you are in for a treat." Lelouch looked over at Kallen, who recovered from her orgasm. With that, he pulled himself out of CC and grabbed her and threw her on top of Kallen. He then placed his cock's tip between the two girls clit then thrusted, which his member sandwiched between their two buds. He picked up the pace, their combined juices helping lubricate this to happen. The moans from the girls and the groans from Lelouch filled the room, but no one can hear them, so it didn't matter. Drops of sweat fell from Lelouch's face and splashed onto CC's back. Arching her backing a little to see Lelouch's face, CC saw that he couldn't last much longer, this was his final round. What surprised CC and Kallen the most was the fact that Lelouch was able to last this long to begin with. On his first time to boot as well no less. Lelouch gently pulled CC's hair back, then placed a kiss on CC's lips while he continued thrusting between their womanhood's. Once he removed his lips from hers, he swooped down and gave a kiss to Kallen's. After moving away, he hurried to finish this. Lelouch moved his hips as fast as he can move them, and he can feel that the three of them are heating up for their final climax.

"Lelouch..."

"Lelouch..."

"Yes..." Lelouch looked up to see that both CC and Kallen were gripping on to themselves on the edge of their orgasm's. Their eyes told untold love and happiness before they gritted their teeth as they rode their orgasm.

Lelouch grunted lightly as he thrusted one last time before he unleashed his load between them. The two girls smiled at him with tired eyes and replied, "...We love you."

He pulled his now limp cock from between their buds before collapsing. CC managed to roll off Kallen and made room for Lelouch to land right between them. Lelouch rolled over and spread his arms out, which he then placed around CC and Kallen. Both girls placed their heads onto his chest and wrapped their arms around his abs. All three were exhausted from their night, and they welcome sleep with open arms. Before they fell asleep, Lelouch managed to say one last thing before losing consciousness. "Merry christmas CC. Merry Christmas Kallen." Both girls pulled a tired smile across their face.

"Merry Christmas Lelouch..." they both said in unison. With that all three fell asleep in a lovers embrace keeping themselves warm in the chilly night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here is the end of my first Lemon. So, how was it? Review and tell me if I should continue with it after I finish with _Zero's Requiem._ I thank you for reading. Nushashi, out.


End file.
